Let's Get Away
by lxnnister
Summary: Modern AU: Jaime and Cersei have spent some tough days with Tywin at home. They decide they need some time alone... Cersei x Jaime Mostly fluff. Warning that probably wasn't necessary: Incest


Having dad home for such a long time had its inconveniences. A lot of them, actually. Almost no noise was allowed, Tyrion was always upset because, let's be honest, dad was always a dick to him and the house had to be squeaky clean. But that wasn't what bothered me most. I could behave, I could keep Tyrion company and cheer him up. But I couldn't kiss Cersei, I couldn't hold her in my arms without being hyperaware of every single sound around me and expecting it to be dad who would come into the room and discover us. That was no way to be with Cersei, she demanded full attention, and being so tense killed me. We could hold off for some days, but I needed her, and I knew she needed me.

"Okay, who will ask him?'' I said. We were both standing before the closed door of dad's office, whispering.

''You go, you're his favourite. He's more likely to let us go if it's you who asks him," she said.

"I'm not his favourite, you're his little girl. He'd give you anything."

"I may be his little girl, but you're his golden prince. He adores you." Cersei took my hand in hers and gave me that innocent look she knew would make me do anything she asked. I had to admit it was true, dad always gave me everything I wanted, and I just couldn't say no to those eyes.

''I expect a reward for this,'' I said, surrendering. I took her hand to my lips and kissed it. She smiled, triumphant.

''You'll get whatever reward I consider appropriate,'' she said.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she loved feeling superior to everyone else, having control over every single person. She had _me_ under control, that was for sure.

I let her hand go. I knocked on the door. ''If that's you again Tyrion, you know exactly where you can go,'' my father's voice said from inside the office.

''It's actually us, dad. Cersei and Jaime.''

''Come in then. What are you waiting for?'' I hastened to open the door and took one step in. Dad was signing papers on his desk, looking busy, so I thought we'd better hurry.

"Dad, Cersei and I were wondering if you could... ah, well...'' Damn that girl. She was standing just behind me, looking innocent like an angel, no doubt, but while she put on her act she was caressing the small of my back with a finger. I couldn't concentrate like this. What was she thinking, touching me like that in front of dad?

''Is something wrong with you Jaime? Have you lost the ability to form a coherent sentence?'' Mostly, yes.

''I was... Ahh... Wondering if we could go to the cinema. I'll drive and... Yeah,'' I drifted off. That was as good as I could do with Cersei's hand going down my back.

''Sure, I don't see why not. Why don't you take Tyrion with you?'' I panicked, but Cersei had everything under control.

''It's a 17-PG movie dad. Are you sure you want Tyrion to be watching that?'' She had her mature girl voice on, designed to make him feel like she was always right. It was amazing how she knew just how to manipulate everyone.

''He can stay here with his books, I guess. Don't be home to late.'' He didn't even look at us as he finished talking.

''We won't, dad. Thank you,'' Cersei said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind us I leaned forwards to kiss her. She was so close and it had been _so long_. She put a hand on my chest to stop me, though she didn't move back.

''Five minutes. Then we're free. Wait for five minutes.'' I sighed.

''I will wait.''

''Great,'' she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes, gave me a tiny little kiss on the lips. I tried to get closer to her to kiss her, really kiss her, not this tiny peck, but she had already ran up the stairs. I stood with my back to the wall, as confused, frustrated and high as she always left me.

Exactly five minutes later, as she had promised, she was walking out the door looking like a beauty queen. We had both been blessed by the Gods with what probably were the best looks in the whole country- not boasting- and each of us exploited them our way. Was it correct to say 'looks' in plural, though, or was it 'the best look', simply? Except for her feminine features and my masculine ones, we were identical. Also pretty vain, if you think about it.

She had on a red dress. She looked so good in red. Red dress, red sandals, red lips. And her long golden hair. The things I'd do to her.

''Ready to go?'' she asked me.

''I have never been more ready.'' I put my hand behind her back to guide her to the car. I knew she didn't need it, I just wanted an excuse to touch her. We got into my car. ''Can we already?''

''Tyrion is looking from the window. Do you want to give the poor kid a lifelong trauma?'' She was right, there he was. I smiled at him and waved goodbye as we started driving away. ''Honestly, I don't know how you love him so much. He's so annoying.''

''He's got a big heart. We have fun together,'' I said.

''I hope you have more fun with me than with him,'' she said. ''Am I still your favourite sibling or has he replaced me?''

We were already two streets away from home, so I pulled over and parked the car. There was no one in sight. ''I always have more fun with you.'' I leaned to her side and kissed her. ''So much more fun.'' I kissed her again, tangling his fingers in her hair. "And you are definitely my favourite sibling."

This time it was her who kissed me, more fiercely than I had. I usually liked starting out slow, kissing her lips sweet as honey taking the time to relish it. I had no self-control for that left today. She hadn't either. When Cersei took control, there was no stopping her. She moved over to my side of the car, not breaking the kiss. She straddled me, both her arms around my neck. I laid one hand on her cheek, while I moved up her leg with the other one.

We were interrupted by taps on the window. She hid her face in my neck in case it was someone we knew, in which case we would be screwed anyway. Anyone could recognise Cersei's hair. Thankfully, it was just a random old lady who seemed outraged. I flashed her a bright smile I doubt she appreciated, and pushed Cersei over to her side. The old lady walked off, huffing to herself. Cersei slapped my hand away.

"I need no help sitting down, I can do that by myself," she said.

"I know you do, but it's always fun to help you out and be a gentleman just to see you get mad," I said grinning.

"Douche." I laughed. I knew just how to push her buttons.

I started the car and headed to the next town over. We could have gone to the cinema here, but there no one knew us, and even if our looks were self-explanatory and anyone would see we were twins, we could act with slightly more freedom. Here, there was every chance of running into someone from school and having to deal with them.

Along the way, we sang to the radio to crappy pop songs and some oldies. Cersei would never sing like this in front of other people. She had an ice princess reputation to keep. She only ever sang with me in the car. Her singing voice wasn't too good- mine either, to be fair- but I loved this moments. She was my Cersei now, not anyone else's, not everyone else's. This was the side only I saw.

We found a place to park soon enough once we got there. She started to get off the car, but I took her arm and turned her around to kiss her. I had missed those lips. So, so much.

"Do you know what would be incredibly awesome?" I asked.

"Dragons?" Sarcastic queen, she was.

"Having sex."

"I'm not having sex with you in a car," she said. She kissed me again, taking me by surprise. I broke away to find the air to keep talking.

"Why not? It's happened before." She raised one eyebrow.

"I know it did. I had backache for days. Your car is the most uncomfortable car to have sex in that was ever invented, did you know?" Once she decided something, I knew there was no chance of her giving in. I tried anyway.

"You know it will be really good sex."

"I'd rather have really good sex on a bed, thank you very much," Cersei said. I shrugged.

"Have it your way."

"You know I always do." She kissed me once more before getting out of the car. "Come on, you're buying me ice-cream."


End file.
